The Phoenix Shall Rise
by TheEndymion
Summary: One man, hell bent on showing the world that what we thought was protecting us, was inevitably going to be our undoing. For where there is light, there must always be darkness, until the light is eventually consumed. But in order to do this, he must prove his theories to the world, through practice. Powerful, and destructive practice.


_Dust._

_At first it was an origin, an energy source. Now, you see it as fortification, a foundation for life, and power. You use it to protect yourselves, use it as a tool to harness peace and tranquility in an unstable world._

_But you are wrong._

_Dust is powerful. Powerful, and destructive. To harness it, is to bring about certain and inevitable destruction. You see the Grimm as the enemy, using Dust to create and power your weapons. But what if the weapons that protected you, turned against you? What would you do, when the true enemy was in your hands the entire time._

_I must show the world, show them all, that Dust cannot trusted. I must show you all the destructive capabilities that we have at our disposal. But the people of the world do not understand theories. I must put my words into practice._

_And I must show the world, what it means to anger the Phoenix._

"Good evening Mr..."

"Scorch. Mr. Scorch."

"Good evening then, Mr. Scorch. Please, sit down."

A small, cluttered office. Fabulous. I need to run very, very fast through an open field after I'm done here to shake this off.

I sat down, a small office armchair with wheels presented to me. My arms naturally rested on the armrests, as I stared coldly at the business mogul.

"I am to understand you are here for a business proposal?" he questioned, straightening his name tag on his desk, reading "Mr. Schnee", before leaning back and relaxing in his luxury armchair. At least he's comfortable.

"That isn't entirely correct." I responded. I can see his quizzical look now.

"Oh? And what is correct then, Mr. Scorch?"

"I'm here to make you a deal. A deal that you will accept."

"Go on."

At this I stood up, walking past his desk to the window which overlooked the entire complex of the Schnee Dust Company. I pressed the jacket of my suit down, dusting it off slightly to add effect. I hate suits.

"I suppose it's obvious to assume that you more than dabble in Dust?" I questioned, rhetorically. I saw him nod in the faint reflection of the window.

"Yes, that is true."

I paused for a moment, watching the people working outside, talking to each other, discussing business.

"I find that Dust an interesting substance. One I wish to... experiment with, shall we say." I paused again, looking back over my shoulder at Mr. Schnee. He seemed, somewhat interested at this point.

"In other words, I would like to buy out the company."

Silence.

I turned to face Mr. Schnee, seeing his somewhat shocked face after the bombshell.

"That is a big thing to ask, Mr. Scorch. Are you sure you want to be the one asking it?"

I smiled maliciously. Now it was time to bring out the real guns.

"Perhaps not, Mr Schnee," I returned, walking back to my seat and lowering back down into it, relaxing myself, "but are you sure you want to refuse it?"

He immediately gave me a strong, aggressive look. The alpha male attempting to ascertain dominance. A pity how people are so naïve in society today.

"Is that a threat, Mr. Scorch?"

"Mr. Schnee, in my long history of dealing with people, I have learnt that if you believe something is a threat..." I stared coldly into his eyes.

"It usually is."

His face quivered slightly from my cold stare, but he recovered quickly, returning to his attempt at belittling me.

"You are beginning to try my patience, Mr. Scorch."

"That does show a lot about your level of tolerance, Mr. Schnee."

Now he was angry. Insulted and threatened, he slammed his fist on the desk, staring me down, or at least attempting to.

"This appointment is over. Your empty threats are not welcome here Mr Scorch."

Empty threats.

Empty.

I retaliated. I was going to turn around his alpha male act and make him look like a whimpering puppy.

"I don't deal in empty threats, Mr Schnee. I deal in cold hard facts. And the fact of the matter is, **you do not want to refuse my offer**."

At this point I was standing up, looking down on Mr Schnee as he was sitting down.

He shivered in his seat, giving me uneasy looks and as he attempted to look strong. But he resisted, somehow, shaking his head.

I chuckled.

"Very well. Then I will have to find someone else who will be more co-operative."

With that, I simply walked out of his office nonchalantly, making my way to the elevator.

I gave him his chance. I gave him his choice.

And every choice has consequences.

He's about to see what that really means.


End file.
